


How's The View?

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: After convincing Cathy to help Anne put up some more Christmas lights (A surprise purchase no one else in the house knows about), Anne can't help but stare as she holds the ladder.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	How's The View?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last Six fic until the 19th because I wanted to get all the related ones out of the way :)  
> (Whoo for day 8!)  
> Also when I connect Spotify to my tv and play Six the picture behind it is amazing and I got very excited to see they had their own photo and I sent it to every group chat I have. Casually.

They somehow ended up with even more lights.

Though no, not exactly somehow, because unsurprisingly, it was Anne’s doing. Anne had gone out and brought some more while pretty much no one was home to stop her, which she planned to wrap around other parts of the house like the empty parts of walls at the start of the hallways and the windowsills, wanting more colour in their house than they already had, and so enlisted her girlfriend to help her set them up while everyone was still out as a surprise (Not only for a happy surprise but also so no one could stop her).

It took a lot of convincing on Anne’s part to get Cathy to help, not that Cathy didn’t want to help per se, it was more the fact that she was trying to organise the logistics of a Christmas performance they were doing at a tree lighting as well as trying to help Jane budget Christmas dinner (Which apparently needing budgeting) and was too busy too, but Anne had given her the puppy dog eyes and had wrapped her arms around her as she stood behind her desk chair and kissed her cheek repeatedly, so in the end, she really didn’t have much of a choice but to agree.

Damn Anne and her convincing ways. 

How she found herself up a ladder, trying to hang lights at the top of their archway was a whole other debacle. She honestly didn’t know they even owned an indoor ladder (Though as she thought about it, it made sense. How else would anything get hung up?)

“Come on Cathy, please? I would but…”

“But knowing you, you’d probably end up falling and killing yourself,” She laughed, shaking her head with a slight sigh, “I’ll do it, but just, can you hold the ladder?

“Duh,” Anne said, grabbing the ladder as she handed Cathy the string of lights and temporary wall hooks. Cathay climbed the ladder, holding the wobbling sides tightly (She was starting to remember that she didn’t really like ladders, damn Anne) until she was at the top. 

She stuck the hooks around the arch, trying to make it as neat as she could as her feet wobbled and her hands shook, and eventually got them all stuck on properly, Anne holding the ladder tighter as she wobbled some more.

“Cathy, if you don’t want to be put there I can wait until Anna comes home or something, if you’re scared you don’t have to do this,” Anne said, looking up at her worriedly. 

Cathy shook her head, taking a breath. “No, I’ve started it so I’m gonna finish it. Besides, you said you wanted it to be a surprise, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but if you’re scared then that’s obviously more important.”

“No, seriously, it’s okay. I’m up here now and it’ll only get better. We’re doing this,” She insisted, stubborn as ever. If anyone in that house was anything, it was stubborn. Cathy included.

Anne sighed and feed her up some more lights, giving her more to work with and Cathy took another deep breath, standing on the balls of her feet to reach the top hook.

She felt her shirt lift as she reached to hook the first string of the lights and heard Anne gasp as she did so. She paid no attention to it, assuming it was just her looking at the lights or at something else she happened to find exciting and kept hooking the lights up, feeling more comfortable and less wobbly on the ladder than she had earlier. She leant over both sides to hook the lights on the corners, ignoring Anne’s other little gasps as she did so.

And as she leant upwards again to fix the first hook of lights that have become skewed as she did the others and her first rode up properly once more and Anne gasped again, it hit her. She suddenly realized what Anne was gasping about.

She was checking her out.

Smirking to herself, she decided to milk her actions as much as possible from the moment on, stretching high so her shirt went up more and leaning out so her butt was a little more in the air. She wasn’t usually like this, out of the two of them it was Anne who was more forward and cheeky, but hearing Anne gasp just by seeing her bare stomach spurred on something inside of her and made her feel much more confident than she usually was when it came to this stuff.

Besides, she was up a ladder helping her do something, a little teasing in response wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Once she was done she turned to face Anne, who was red in the face and biting her lip, with the most natural look that she could muster on her face. “Babe? How does it look?” She asked, keeping her voice sweet and as close to her natural tone as she could.

Anne shook her head as if she was coming out of a trance and looked up at her, her eyes a little dazed. “What?”

“The lights Annie, how are the lights?”

Anne nodded, the colour in her cheeks starting to return to a lighter shade. “Oh, they’re great. Yeah, really pretty,” She said with a smile.

Cathy nodded, her smirk only growing. “And is that all? How’s the view from down there?”

Anne choked on the air, her blush coming back in full force. “You worked it out, didn’t you?”

Cathy smiled at her fondly and laughed. “It took me a while, but you weren’t exactly subtle about it either.”

“Yeah well, you’re really hot so…”

It was Cathy’s turn to blush as Anne smiled up at her like she was the only person in the world. She turned and climbed down the later and stood herself in front of Anne, grabbing her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. “For the record, I think you’re really hot too.”

They continued to make out for a few moments before Anne started to grab at Cathy’s waist with the full intention of pulling her upstairs to one of their bedrooms, probably Cathy’s as it was closest to the door. Cathy pulled away and smiled a wicked smile, letting Anne grab her hand and start to drag her away, giggling like a fool the entire time.

“For the record, I think I did a great job on the lights,” She said when they got halfway up the stairs.

“So do I,” Anne nodded, “And we’re putting up more later, but right now? Right now there are much more pressing matters at hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> My show is tomorrow! Gah, I'm so excited! (Although I am going up to the older group next year so I'm also scared and I'm trying to ignore the fact that I will have to say goodbye to my best friend there tomorrow because every time I've thought about it since last December I've cried and what are you talking about of course it isn't actually happening tomorrow. AKA, I'm in denial.)


End file.
